Narnia: A New Generation
by catsrnice
Summary: Peter the XIIIIII, Susan the XIUVI, Lucy the IIICXIXMMIXC, and Edmund the POLFJMS, find a magical snowglobe that brings them to narnia
1. Chapter 1

The year was 3109, the world was in the middle of a huge war, World War IIVX.V. The 4 children of a poor glassblower were to be shipped away on a train by the witness protection program (because being a glassblower was, of course, just a cover which worked for a while but now the family were being made to move again only this time him and his 4 kids were being relocated to seperate places for a undetermined time period estimated to be 47 yards long)  
So the 4 kids were waiting at the train station when sudenly an old man came up and shoved a snowglobe into Peter XIIIIII's hands, then te old man jumped into the train track and got run over.  
"That was odd" said Susan the XIUVI said.  
"Maybe that snowglobe has special powers and if you shake it something magical happens" suggested Lucy IIICXIXMMIXC  
"Nah" said Peter has he threw it over his shoulder.  
"Why did you do that? now it's going to land on someones head, or break on the floor"  
sudenly the snowglobe hit somone on the head AND landed and broke on the floor causing it to break and pull the whole entire train station into the land of narnia  
"Wow where are we?"  
sudenly a massive amount of chos ensued as trains who were leaving the station drove off the side of the station, as well as couple problems from a couple trains that were right at the cutoff zone of the dimensiatraveling border thingy, not to mention that the whole train station had appeared atop the capital castle.  
Soon the mayor of narnia flew up to the station on a magic deck of flying cards and started a discussion with the manager of the station: C.S Notlewis  
Unfortunately there was something they disagreed on which led to yelling and other things, finaly the mayor of narnia left.  
Apparently the mayor of narnia and the manager of the train station had declared war on each other and everyone on the train station were now to participate in c.s notlewises army.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The security guards on the train station started handing out weapons toeveryone and instructing them where to go, meanwhile down below the Narnians also prepared for battle.  
Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter were all given a kit kat and told to go to the southern side of the green platform, where they talked about important recent events.  
"what do you think of pink slippers?" Edmund asked.  
"I think they are very preliminary" Susan replied.  
"What does this conversation have to do with the predicament we're in?" Peter asked  
"EVERYTHING!"Susan and Edmund both said as they pushed him off the platform  
the station manager then came up to them and said "remember to keep an eye out"

8 hours later (in the middle of the night)  
everything is quiet. sudenly a arrow flies out of nowhere and hits the side of a train.  
"ALERT THE'RE STARTING THE ATTACK!"  
chaos ensued once again as Narnian started attacking the station on pegasuses, barthelieses, turnips, and acres, as well as by climbing ropes attatched to some of tge arrows they fired.  
Luckily the green station side was pretty quiet  
"Do you think we should go help?" Peter said  
"no and shut up b4 we throw you off the side, again"  
Sudenly a arrow wizzed by them, it was one with a think rope attatched they looked down to see the narnian mayor with a few other people ehind them climbing up the rope from one of the castles tallest towers.  
"oh no what should we do?"  
"listen to our ipods?"  
"Hit them with our kit kats?"  
"i are mine though"  
"i still have mine"  
"ok then hit him with it then hes almost here"  
"ok"  
Lucy hit the mayors head with her half melted bite size kit kat, which created a sonic boom, nuclear explosion and a falcon punch, effectally(?) making the mayor lose his grip and die  
it akso destroyed most of the green station, but luckily Edmund protected everybody with his pink slippers.  
The other narnians soon retreated.


	3. Chapter 3

C. S Notlewis told everyone to go back to thier positions in case they came back. he reassigned Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and Susan, to the yellow gate.  
"i do hope we can get where we were supposed to be going soon, i was hoping to get there in time for the new season of 'Ernie the Esophageus'" Edmund said  
"I can't believe you still like that show, it's so..little kidish" Peter replied.  
"oh yeah well it's better then-"  
sudenly they were interupted by a cry.  
"the narnians are back"  
sure enough there was a party of 5 waving a white flag on the ground.  
apparently they eanted to thank them for getting rid of "that evil tyrant of a ruler, who made us pay extrenely high taxes and on top of that made us collect extremely hard collecting badges which some people even got crippled from"  
"Who were the ones that did this so we can thank them" they asked.  
eventually they found out Lucy did it.  
"to thank you, and your siblings for vanquishing our dictator and freeing us from his tyrancy" long pause "we'd like you to represent you with" longer pause "This comemorative clothespin"  
The commemorative pin all has in small letters at the top their names folllowed by "for saving narnia, received on 6/7/89, presented by Luis B. Faun" followed by a list of sponsor companies  
"it's beautiful" said Lucy  
"and we'd also like you all to come in the castle for a celebration feast, along with c. s. notlewis here."  
"ok"  
"meet us in ther at 6:00 tonight"  
"ok"  
"good. now we, and cs notlewis have a few things to discuss, so well see you tonight"  
"bye"  
luis b faun, c s notlewis and the other 4 members in the party started walking away, when luis stopped, turned around and said  
"oh i almost forgot, when you arrive make sure to nock 3 times short, 5 times long, 72 times short, 15 times long, and then push, or it will automatically trigger a security system that our formar mayor set up that traps everybody inside, in the tower, and locks all the doors, ok"

"ok good. bye"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
That evening...  
The 4 kids walked up the palace laughing after having a eventful day frollicking with he fauns and dancing with the lymphs...or is that nymphs...anyways.  
"yeah ha ha that was so funny" edmund said as he pulled open the door to the castle.  
"wait weren't we supposed to do something?" Peter said  
sudenly a bright flash appeared in the castle and they heard a recorded voice  
"ha ha by not knocking the secret code you have activated the security system and sent us all to the tower where we are safe, additionaly every door in the castle has been locked, and the law enforcers are on their way here right now, GIVE UP"  
"aw man EDMUND you are so-"  
"don't worry i can easily pick the lock, which way to the tower?"  
"Try thst one"  
edmund walked up to the door and fiddled with it.  
"it's no use i can't open it without at least 8 more star power"  
"What?"  
"hey guys look, this door isn't locked" they heard lucy cry  
they promptly opened the door and walked in to see an empty room with a rather large painting on the wall showing a field with arrows spears abd javelins flying over it.  
"what a odd painting"  
"maybe its a magic painting that if you stare at long enough will transport us somewhere magical"  
"oh grow up lucy, stuff like that doesn't happen" edmund said despute the fact that, that had happened only a day or two ago.  
"Well whatever" Peter said has he took the painting down abd threw it over his shoulder.  
"why'd you do that peter?" susan asked  
sudenly the painting hit the ground and exploded dragging the whole entire castle into the painting.  
The kids were soon confronted with a screen:

WHITE WITCH BATTlEFIELD

star 1  
course 1

(it's unlikely this chapter made any sense if you haven't played super mario 64)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
At the white witch battlefield a war was raging between the white witch of the north and aslan and his followers, the scene was very similar to the battle scee at the end of the lion witch and the wardrobe, as the portrait was in fact based on that battle.  
"attack" the white witch said  
suddenly the castle landed on her.  
inside the castle  
"woah what just happened" said Edmund.  
"your face is what happened" said susan  
"what?"  
meanwhile the narnians who were fighting in the field started cheering  
"yaaay we did it"  
sudenly the music that plays in the scenes in mario and luigi: bowsers inside story, when bowser gets revived with adrenline and gets huge started playing, and te castle started moving.  
"woah whats happening" said Edmund  
"your face is whats happening" said susan  
"i thought you said that already happened"  
the 4 kids ran out of the room tey were in, and ran out to the front gate and looked out to see the castle was now 100 feet up in the air on top of a continually expanding white witch.  
a few moments later the castle was flung up in the air and landed on the other side of the field, the kids were knocked to the ceiling, then back to the floor, wgen they recovered the looked out a window to see tge witch was HUGE and her army had regained their courage and were again fighting against the now-losing narnians.  
sudenly they heard a roar and looked over to see a great lion appear with reenforcements.  
"HA A LOT OF GOOD THAT WILL DO" said the white witch as she easily wiped out most of them with a flick of her finger.  
the original peter walked up to aslan  
"what are we going to do?"  
"don't worry i've got a plan" aslan said  
meanwhile in the castle  
"hey peter look at this" lucy said she pointed to a glass box that said  
"in case of invading army, break glass"  
"hmmm the armies not really invading us though"  
"i wouldnt be so sure about that" susan said as she pointed out the window to a group of ww armiers charging to them

Once they broke the glass, the castle started shaking, after that it started to fly up in the air with rockets, then it grew 2 rocket missile launchers as well as multiple laser rays.  
a control pad also revealed itself next to one of the balconies on the 2nd floor if the main room.  
"awesome" peter said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The castlebot, controlled inside by the 4 kids marched over to the humungous white witch, as the bowser giant battle music from mario and luigi:bowsers iside story played.  
The castlebot and the witch battled  
meanwhile the council group (c.s notlewis, mr. faun, and a few other important people) were still locked in the tower, for their own safety, by the security system.  
the castle shook.  
"Ahhh, geez what is going on, one minute we're sitting around a table discussing tortillas and other important business, the next were whisked away to here, now the entire castles shaking again" said c.s notlewis  
"it's those kids,"growled mr. faun "they activated, the security system, im not quite sure why the castle is shaking so viontly(?) though"  
meanwhile unfortunately the white witch managed to hit the castle in a very critical spot, rendering it almost useless for fighting purposes.  
"AHHHH"said susan  
"look out shes coming"said edmund  
the witch was about to smash the castle into little pieces, when another giant humanoid robot came out of nowhere and socked the witch in the face.  
"whats that"said susan  
as it turns out,it was actually aslan, who, when he saw the huge witch, quickly went over to the emergency weapon, which was a robot, where he tansported his brain into the robt and was now controlling it.(if you dont understand this parody, its parodying bionicle where mata-nui moves his spirit from the mask of life, into the huge prototype robot, in order to battle makuta)  
So the giant aslan robot and the white witch were now battling, for narnia  
"i want to be a giant robot"said, the original edmund(remember the original 4 kids were there, as they were at the battle the painting was based on)  
however as he was distracted by the white witch, one of the witches minions threw a spear at him and stabbed him in the torso  
meanwhile both the witch and aslan were getting close to being finished off  
in the end they both died, but aslan came back to life, and the stone table broke...again

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
when aslan came back to life, it was in his lion form.  
meanwhile when the witch got defeated, she exploded and turned into a star  
-in the castle-  
"hey guys the giant white lady is gone" said edmund looking out the window.  
"yes we see that, but whats that glowing star for" said susan  
meanwhile one of aslans fighters who was near the spot where the witch died touched the floating star and disappeared, then 2 things happened  
1. everything except the castle and everyone in it, disapeared and was replaced with  
White Witch Battlefield

Star 2  
Course 1  
2. in the real narnia (or is it the fake real narnia(that was a reference to the final book in the series ;))) The warior who touched the star, flew out of the painting, which was now sitting in the empty lot where the castle used to sit  
in the painted world...  
Faun the quick was waiting in the middle of the field.  
"i wonder when my racing competitor is getting here, im supposed to race him for this star"  
sudenly the castle landed on him  
"ugh ah this banging around, im getting sick" said susan  
"you know" said edmund "this whole thing is reminding me of a ooooollld video game i've played"  
"so?"  
"so maybe i can action replay it" he said as he pulled out a action replay chip  
"action replay it?"  
"yeah, ill AR it, so we can have 9999 stars which will unlock all the doors"  
"shouldn't we get out of this...white witch battlefield place though?"  
"right, i should probably do that first"  
meanwhile at the former location of the castle, in the real narnia  
...*nuclear explosion  
and the castle appears..which is now pretty much a bunch of rubble*  
the 4 kids climbed out of the rubble  
"well that didn't work out so well"  
"at least we dont need to AR any stars, to get into the locked rooms, since the rooms are nothing but rubble anyways"  
"dont worry i can fix that" said edmund as he typed some more codes into the ar device"  
sudenly the castle was fixed  
"there we go, now i can make us have 9999 stars"

Sudenly 9999 stars appeared and started going into edmund"now i'll have enough star power to unlock all the rooms in the castle" he said as he kept absorbing the stars, increasing his star count

"oohh maybe 9999 stars is a bit much"  
it turned out 9999 stars was indeed too much, as after a while, all the power had turned edmund into... the edmunstrom, a swirling bunch of purple...i mean pink, energy powerful enough to eat 9999 cups of turkish delight in 3 sittings  
the whole entire skies of narnia had turned pink with the power of the edmunstrom, infecting various woodland creatures and trees.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire land of Narnia was now under the Edmunstroms power.  
The 3 remaining kids decided to make factions, to help fight against the edmunstrom  
Susan made the paragliders faction.  
The paragliders faction was a guild dedicated to plastic sphears  
Peter formed the Assembly  
The assembly was dedicated to find a cure to toenail fungus  
Finally Lucy formed the Lunchables fan club faction  
This faction was dedicated to bring down lunchables at all costs, and shred all their lunches in a 500 sph (spins per hilla-second) fan  
These 3 Factions were VERY preliminary  
3 minutes after the formation of these factions, Susan stumbled upon a marvelous discovery.  
"the way to defeat the edmunstrom is...to do the hokey pokey!"

"..."

"you put your right foot in, you put you right foot out, you put your right foot in, and you shake it all about"  
sudenly the sky rumbled and started turning black  
"you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around"  
the sky started tyrning back to normal while a giant black-pink tornado started forming  
"thats what its all about"  
the tornado got smaller and eventually formed edmund in his normal form  
edmund stood there for a second when suddenly he yelled and all 9999 stars flew from him and scattered everywhere.  
then he fainted  
later they managed to revive him however :D  
"that was odd" said Susan  
"but now what, everyones still stuck in the tower" said Peter  
"i know. we climb up to the train station, then climb down to the tower, then climb through the window"said edmund  
"1. theres no window. 2. how is the train station still up there, wouldn't it have fallen or gotvaucked in the painting along with the castle when the castle got sucked into the painting?"peter asked  
"Antioxidants" edmund replied  
meanwhile a bird flew and landed on the west side of the train station, which made it start slooooowly but surly tilting to the west, toward the capitol town surounding the castle


	9. Chapter 9

The train station continued to tilt until it slid down the side of the castle, flipped upside down and landed on the town, squishing 3 squirels and a egg roll.  
meanwhile the kids were still trying to figure out how to get to the tower where everyone was locked in by the security system.  
"maybe we could deactivate it soehow" said susan  
"edmund what are you looking at?" said lucy  
"the beautiful mural of narnias sun on the ceiling th-"sudenly he disappeared  
"edmund?"said susan before also looking up and disapearing  
lucy and peter followed suit  
all 4 kids sudenly appeared over a tower in the sky  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" they all said as they fell  
on their way down they managed to gather 8 red coins and a power star  
they appeared back in the lobby  
everyone:"..."  
"thats it,"peter said "lets just burn down the castle, that'll-"  
sudenly someone walked in the front door...without knocking the secret code  
"security system activated"  
all 4 kids were sudenly whisked away to the tower  
meanwhile luis b faun, c s notlewis and the other people trapped in there were like "..."  
sudenly the door opened and all 4 kids were shoved inside with them  
luis:"YOU! Whst happened i told you the secret code to get in"  
"we forgot"  
"you forgot!? grrr now we have to wait either for some1 to save us, or 191 hours b4 we can get out. and it just got reset by whoever put you in here"  
"yeah. who is it thats downstairs right now anyways?" said edmund  
downstairs stood a dark haired less-than-middle aged male  
"i am prince caspian XXXXXXXXXXXX, i seek a confrontation with the mayor"  
caspian looked around the empty room  
"...hmmmmm"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"hmm so you need stars, huh?" said caspian after reading a info sign on the wall "well i will get these stars and see the mayor at all costs"  
then caspian turned into SUPER CASPIAN, which was caspian with no shirt,HUGE muscles, black tights, and sunglasses  
"here i go to get star" he said in a terminator type voice "HYAH"  
he then went through and got all 150 stars in 10 minutes flat  
meanwhile in the tower  
"its stuffy in here"  
"I need to go to the bathroom"  
"im hungry, im going to call for pizza"  
sudenly the door broke down  
"I AM HERE FEAR ME"  
"yay were saved"  
"wahoo"  
then SUPER CASPIAN turned back into caspian and everyone went down to the main lobby  
"so what did you want to see the mayor about" said luis  
"todays our bowling night"  
"ahh well i regret(not) to inform you that the mayor is-"  
sudenly the door flew open (without knocking)"did anyone order pizza"  
everyone froze and looked at him, then blinked  
"i did" said edmund  
"security system activated"  
"NOOO, quick everyone grab a weapon"  
everyone grabbed a sword and started fighting the security system which was threatening to lock them in the tower again  
"its no use peter its too strong"  
"im going to find help" said peter as he ran out of the castle  
*a few more theatrical minutes pass depicting the security system slowly winning when sudenly*  
peter appears with a whole army of narnians behind him with swords and weapons  
*the music that plays when battles start in the narnia movies start*  
and a whole battle scene between the security system and the narnians ensues  
unfortunately the invading army activated ANOTHER security sytem: the one that turns the castle into a giant castlebot(remember?).  
the narnians were driven out of the castle and another battle scene between the narnians and the castlebot started.  
meanwhile the trainstationans were watching from a cliff on a distance  
"maybe we should build some catapults"one of them said

author moment: and thus endeth the story. I wrote this to my friend 2 years ago and then stumbled across it last month where I decided to post it just for kicks. If I continue it it will be written by my current self.


End file.
